The applicant knows of the existence of several devices or elements applicable as wringers which are provided with mechanical actuation elements, operated by the user or users of these elements, configured from clamps, rollers or coupling elements which, directly operated by the user by means of a crank or other actuator, achieve removing water contained by the mop.
The applicant likewise knows of the current existence of a plurality of supports having a similar application, provided with mops or the like whose wringing operation is manually performed by introducing the end of the handle of the floor scrubbing device or the like into frusto-conical shaped inverted baskets which, by means of twisting movements, remove the liquid contained in the mop.
The applicant knows of the current existence of some carts incorporating the body of a recipient on their structure, on which recipient an electric-power supplied wringer is assembled, the feed of which originates from a battery or an accumulator, the body of the wringer being placed on the surface of the recipient bucket, which in turn is provided with a second compartment with clean water, falling to the inside of the compartment adjacent to the clean water container, which may or may not contain a cleaning product, a second compartment on the inside of which the water from the wringing operation slowly falls into.
It must be indicated that these wringing elements are provided with two blades located in opposing points which, when the drive motor thereof is actuated, generate a transportation movement in a coinciding direction, generating the wringing of the mop or the like previously placed between the two movable parts, a movement which automatically stops when the parts generating the mobilization of both wringing areas has carried out its cycle, returning to the standstill position, i.e. separating from one another and allowing the removal of the mop or butt of the handle through the upper part.
It has been shown that these parts which move like blades or the like, generating an approaching movement, do not definitively wring the mop or the like, as a result of which the user must actuate them on several occasions, on one hand leading to a loss of time, as well as a large use of electric power accumulated in the battery.
In view of this drawback, it would be necessary to provide an automatic wringer with incorporated internal transversally arranged rollers in replacement of the blades, rollers which, provided with rotating capacity as well as movement, suitably achieve removing the water existing in the mop or the like.
However, the applicant does not know of the current existence of an invention provided with the features indicated above as suitable.